Simplify the following expression: ${3x-2(-x+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 3x {-2(}\gray{-x+5}{)} $ $ 3x + {2x-10} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {3x + 2x} - 10$ $ {5x} - 10$ The simplified expression is $5x-10$